


Nie wypada

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers udają że mogą razem żyć, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Filmy, Gen, I wcale nie idzie im źle, Jak ktoś się uprze to znajdzie pre-slash xD, Post-Avengers (2012), Wieża Avengers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Wiem doskonale, że jeśli nie pojawię się dzisiaj w jakiejkolwiek wspólnej części Wieży, Avengers przypuszczą atak na moje kwatery, żeby się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku.Zupełnie nie rozumieją mojej potrzeby prywatności.





	Nie wypada

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane jako prezent urodzinowy dla Fii z forum Imaginarium ;)

\- Jarvis, która godzina?

_\- Dochodzi dwudziesta, sir._

Klnę cicho, wycierając brudne od smaru ręce w szmatę i sięgając po kubek z zimną kawą. Wiem doskonale, że jeśli nie pojawię się dzisiaj w jakiejkolwiek wspólnej części Wieży, Avengers przypuszczą atak na moje kwatery, żeby się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku.

Zupełnie nie rozumieją mojej potrzeby prywatności.

\- Zamów pizzę. Dużo pizzy. I niech ją przywiozą do salonu.

 _\- Dużo, sir?_ \- moje SI, jak zwykle, nie radzi sobie z abstrakcyjnymi określeniami.

  
\- Tyle, ile ostatnim razem wystarczyło dla całej tej bandy. Ale jedną dużą chcę dla siebie. Najlepiej niech na niej napiszą moje imię, czy coś. I chcę mięso. Dużo mięsa.

Od razu czuję się lepiej. Sam siebie nagradzam za opuszczenie warsztatu, co może jest głupie, ale działa, zawsze działa. A jeśli coś jest głupie i działa…

Dwadzieścia minut później, czysty i pachnący, kieruję swoje kroki w stronę salonu. Szybko stał się on centrum życia Avengers. Aneks kuchenny, stoły, kanapy… nie brakuje niczego, co potrzebne było do funkcjonowania w ciągu dnia. Kapitan chciał tam umieścić jeszcze worek treningowy, ale po krótkiej, burzliwej dyskusji (burzliwej, bo Natasza spojrzała na niego wzrokiem, który ciskał pioruny), odpuścił.

Rogers okazuje się wiele zyskiwać przy bliższym poznaniu. Jest (był) rozbrajająco nieświadomy niektórych rzeczy (bo na bieżąco go uświadamiam, rzecz jasna), jak na przykład tego, że papierosy powodują raka (sprawdziłem to - w jego czasach reklamy promowały fajki jako “zdrowe dla układu oddechowego”), czy że moje ekrany holograficzne to po prostu zaawansowana technologia, a nie magia. W ogóle zawsze bardzo miło się z nim na ten temat rozmawia - ja mówię jakieś mądre rzeczy, on jest pod wrażeniem, widzę w jego oczach tyle podziwu, że zaspokaja to moją potrzebę bycia komplementowanym na kilka dni, a potem zazwyczaj ktoś dołączał się do rozmowy, bo przecież takie “tematy” nie trwałyby wiecznie. Raz dał mi nawet pozwolenie (no dobra, powiedział, że by mu to “nie przeszkadzało”, ale to praktycznie synonim) na wybudowanie w Wieży plazmowego generatora pola. Niestety, Romanov wszystko słyszała, nawrzeszczała na mnie, że mamię Rogersa rzeczami, które nie istnieją, a gdyby istniały to byłby zbyt niebezpieczne żeby testować je w środku miasta. Nie powiedziałem jej, oczywiście, że w podziemiach Wieży już jeden taki zbudowałem, ale mały, gdyby coś poszło nie tak to krater w ziemi miałby niecały kilometr średnicy. Ale nic nie pójdzie nie tak, lubię swój tyłek kiedy nie jest w częściach (tyłek Kapitana też, zwłaszcza, jak jest w kostiumie, ale nie ma mowy, żeby on się o tym dowiedział).

(Ani o tym, że uwielbiam na niego patrzeć, kiedy ćwiczy i jest spocony, i zdejmuje koszulkę, a potem ćwiczy dalej, a jego mięśnie…)

\- Czy ktoś jest w salonie? - odzywam się szybko, może trochę zbyt wysokim głosem, ale lepsze to, niż pogrążenie się w tej chwili w marzeniach.

_\- Kapitan Rogers, sir._

\- No tak, o wilku mowa…. Co robi?

_\- Poprosił mnie o dostęp do pańskiej prywatnej kolekcji filmów, sir. Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi zaleceniami, a raczej brakiem takowych, uznałem, że nie będzie pan miał nic przeciwko, jeśli mu tego dostępu udzielę._

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, przecież porno tam nie trzymam. Co wybrał? “Zieloną milę”? A może “Szeregowca Ryana”?

_\- Mulan, sir._

Staję jak wryty. Cholera jasna, zapomniałem, że moja “prywatna kolekcja” ma w sobie ten jeden, specjalny folder nazwany “Tony”, i że znajdują się w nim wszystkie dziwne, kiczowate rzeczy, które mnie odprężają.

\- Przecież folder z kiczowatymi filmami i bajkami ma hasło!

_\- Znał je, sir._

\- Co? - ruszam przed siebie, tylko kilka kroków dzieli mnie od salonu. - Z resztą, nie ważne, sam go zapytam.

To, że gapię się często na jego tyłek, i od czasu do czasu zdarza nam się przeprowadzić miła pogawędkę, wciąż nie oznacza, że coś się między nami diametralnie zmieniło i nagle zgadzamy się ze sobą we wszystkim. Nie. Nadal żyjemy ze sobą jak pies z kotem. Żeby była jasność.

Przykładam rękę do czytnika, a drzwi rozsuwają się. Wchodzę do środka, i rzeczywiście siedzi tam Rogers, na kanapie, z popcornem i nieodłączną na filmowe wieczory colą. Kolejna ciekawostka: Kapitan uparcie twierdził, że w naszych czasach coca cola jest dużo lepsza, niż była w latach jego młodości, ale nie jest w stanie tknąć pepsi. Jeszcze jedna rzecz, która nas łączy, zaraz obok podziwu dla mojej skromnej osoby.

\- Podobno złamałeś hasło do mojego folderu z filmami.

\- Jeśli folder nazwałeś “Tony”, a hasło brzmiało “Stark”, to tak naprawdę niczego nie złamałem, wiesz - Rogers mimo to wydaje się być odrobinę zbity z pantałyku, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę, że trochę naruszył moją przestrzeń osobistą.

\- Tak, wiem, aż się proszę.

\- Stark… Tony - poprawia się Kapitan, jakby zdeterminowany, a ja zaczynam się bać, tak na zapas. - Czemu zabezpieczyłeś to hasłem?

Pozostaje mi tylko westchnąć nad swoją nieskończoną głupotą. Zupełnie nie wiem, co mam mu na to odpowiedzieć, a na ekranie pląsa Li Shang i śpiewa jedną z tych piosenek, przy których “YMCA” brzmi jak hymn heteroseksualnego świata.

\- Bo to wygląda dziwnie.

\- Słucham? - Kapitan jest szczerze zaskoczony moją odpowiedzią.

\- Pamiętasz, jak nakryliśmy kiedyś Natashę, jak oglądała jakąś komedię romantyczną, akurat bohaterowie trzymali się z ręce, a ona płakała? A potem nakrzyczała na nas, rzuciła we mnie krzesłem i powiedziała, że jeśli któryś z nas o tym wspomni, to znajdzie swoje jaja…

\- Pamiętam - Rogers blednie, najwyraźniej równie dobrze pamięta groźby zabójczyni.

\- Właśnie. Nie wypada mi oglądać… takich rzeczy.

\- Animowanych? - Kapitan marszczy brwi, a ja naprawdę mam ochotę skłamać i przytaknąć, ale ten jeden raz decyduję się na szczerość.

\- Nie. Musicali - odpowiadam, wzruszając ramionami i starając się na niego nie patrzeć. Oto wielka tajemnica Tony’ego Starka, która po raz pierwszy ujrzała światło dzienne.

\- Doskonale, w takim razie jeśli tobie nie wypada, to mi też nie, więc skazuję się na wieczną hańbę razem z tobą. Jeśli to musical, to uwielbiam musicale - deklaruje bez wahania, uśmiechając się lekko, i ze zdziwieniem zauważam, że śmieją się też jego oczy. Chyba nigdy go takim nie widziałem. - Popcornu?

Chyba jednak mamy więcej wspólnego, niż mi się wydawało.


End file.
